


Of Borrowed Books

by TheForce13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Fluff, Library, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short Drabble, frat party, jjp, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: In which Bambam lies to the cute guy that works in the library that he reads, when in fact, he certainly does not.Or alternatively,The one in which both Bambam and Yugyeom lie to one another in order to impress the other.





	Of Borrowed Books

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for ages now, I just couldn't figure out how to end it...it was only meant to be a super short library drabble but yugbam makes my heart melt so instead this happened :)

"So that's four books in the last 3 days, you sure do read a lot," Yugyeom mused to the bright red haired boy standing in front of him. 

Yugyeom couldn't deny that he had been caught staring at this particular boy one too many times, which had led to countless teasing from Jaebum, Yugyeom's senior who also worked at the library, as he would push him to the front counter to "check out" the boy's books, or rather, the boy himself. 

"Yeah, I-er, I like literature?" The boy stuttered back, almost like a question. Yugyeom tried to hide his smile as he scanned the books. 

"Is this one any good?" He asked, scanning a copy of The Great Gatsby. 

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet, hence I'm checking it out now..." The boy trailed off. Yugyeom blinked back a couple of times at that, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. 

"Right. Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry." He muttered more to himself than the boy. 

"Do you like reading?" The red head asked. 

"Honestly, not at all. I'm majoring in dance. I only work here part time, for the money." The other boy's mouth formed a perfect o shape as he considered Yugyeom's words. Yugyeom couldn't help but notice that the other boy seemed a little disappointed. 

"But, um, maybe you can tell me about them! Sometime. If you want." The other boy smiled at that. 

"Sure! I'd love to. My name is Bambam by the way."

"Bambam," The taller boy tested the name on his lips. It felt good. 

"Um, I hate to break this up but, Yugyeom, you have a line." Jaebum gestured to the line behind bambam, which resulted in both boys becoming increasingly flustered as they quickly parted ways. 

"You are so whipped," Jaebum laughed, patting Yugyeom's shoulder. 

"As if you aren't for Jinyoung," Yugyeom scoffed, earning a slap to the back of his head. 

\---

"He works at the library and he doesn't even like to read! Like how did he even land that job?!" Bambam ranted to Jinyoung. Jinyoung was sat on his bed, watching bambam furiously pace up and down his tiny bedroom. 

"It's amazing what kids will do for money these days," Jinyoung mused to himself, the pile of books on his desk becoming increasingly tall in size. "I still don't understand why every book you check out of the library has to be given to me though. Why don't you, oh I don't know, try reading one for once?" He asked, eyebrows raised, skeptical. 

"Can't you consider it to be a good deed? You like reading, consider me your very own book fetcher."

"That would be useful, except look at the books you pick up. I mean, The Great Gatsby?! Please, Bambam, every one with even an ounce of interest in literature has read that book. At least get me something different, something unique." He sassed, picking up his drink from the table. 

"Like what, 50 shades of grey? I might pick that one up next time, it will do wonders for yours and Jaebum's sex life." Bambam seethed irritably. 

Jinyoung choked on his drink, before calmly taking his time to clean up the mess on his chin. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he finally stated, remarkably calm. 

"Are you sure? I can ask Jaebum if you'd prefer,"

"Aish, you little brat, come here!" Jinyoung grabbed bambam's ear, causing the other to squirm uncomfortably under his death- like grip. 

"I'm sorry, Jinyoung hyung! I swear, I am!" He struggled underneath his grip until Jinyoung let him go, retreating back to his composed position at the foot of his bed. 

Bambam and Jinyoung's relationship was often like this; Bambam would tease and poke waiting for a reaction out of Jinyoung (which he would thoroughly regret after- especially that time he had got his ears freshly pierced; he had been stupid to think that would lessen Jinyoung's grip), and Jinyoung would sass and be largely unhelpful, yet the two of them somehow managed to get along fairly well. They were often together with their other friends Jackson (and his boyfriend Mark), Youngjae, a cute strawberry blonde haired boy, and occasionally Jaebum, when he and Jinyoung pretended to be "just friends" whilst secretly hooking up after in the hopes that they could blame it on the alcohol they had consumed. It honestly confused Bambam the most; both of them were perfect for one another, but it almost seemed to be a game, to see which one would crack first under the pressure.

Bambam had his hopes pinned on Jaebum, because he knew how stubborn Jinyoung could be, but in all honesty, Jaebum looked every bit as stubborn to him.

"Couldn't you do me a favour and hook us up? It would save me a lot of time from having to go to the library. It's exhausting you know, pretending to like literature." Bambam stated, matter-of-factly. 

"How hard it must be for you," Jinyoung sighed dramatically. "And how do you expect me to do that? I don't actually know Yugyeom you know," Jinyoung pointed out. 

"True. But you do know his handsome senior and also colleague. They seem pretty close," Bambam observed. Jinyoung silently seethed. 

"Even if I did know his 'handsome senior', as you so put it, I am definitely not asking him to grant me that favour. He would want something in return and I'm not giving in that easy," 

"Why are you complaining? He would probably ask for a favour in the bedroom, and I hardly see you complaining about that," Bambam pointed out. Despite the glare he received in return, Jinyoung did seem to consider his words. 

"Hmmm, I'll think about it. Best make sure you stay in my good books, otherwise consider my favour to you off the table. Oh, and I want something in return." Jinyoung smirked. 

"Oh really? What?" Bambam asked, curious. 

"Next time you're there trying to woo your crush, be sure to mention me, in front of Jaebum. Something to make him jealous. Perhaps how well Mark and I are getting along these days," 

"But Mark hyung is dating Jackson hyung," Bambam pointed out. "Jaebum knows that," 

"Jaebum is also the world's most jealous person. He won't care, the point will still be made," Jinyoung laughed evilly to himself. 

"I'll be sure to mention it then..." Bambam trailed off, slightly fearing his life. 

"Good. Now run along. Oh and Bam?" 

"Hmm?" Bambam acknowledged, just in time as a book was thrown at him. The Great Gatsby. 

"Read that. Might do you some good," Jinyoung sassed, before ushering the younger one out the door and closing it firmly behind him. 

Bambam sighed, leaning his head against the door, turning the book over in his hands again and again. Why, oh why, had he lied to Yugyeom about liking literature? Now he would have to spend his time reading, instead of doing something more productive, such as ignoring the growing pile of assessments and essays due back for class. 

\---  
Saturday night. Saturday nights meant partying, and Bambam was more than happy to accept Jackson's request to go to one of the frat parties. Jackson and Bambam were often considered the people of the party, one which if they didn't show up, was unlikely to make history later on. 

Bambam carefully smudged the eyeliner around his eyes, giving it a smoky feel, as he wore a sheer black top that left little to the imagination, and impossibly tight skinny jeans. 

The door pounded, and Bambam opened it up to an already loud Jackson, with his bleached hair and vest, and his quiet boyfriend mark, who looked very attractive in a flannel and skinny jeans. 

"Lets go lets go!" Jackson pounded into the room, grabbing Bambam by the scuff of his neck and pulling him into a friendly headlock. 

"Aish let go! You're gonna ruin my makeup!" Bambam squirmed. 

"Ohh, looking for someone to impress?" Mark asked cheekily, eyebrows raised. 

"Actually yes. His name is Yugyeom. I'm hoping he'll be there tonight," Bambam readjusted his shirt in the mirror. 

"Yugyeom? As in, the kid that dances? Man you should see him dance, he really is something."

"You know him?" Bambam asked, a little too eagerly. 

"I've spoken to him here and there. Literally the nicest guy ever too. If he is there, you'd better not screw this up," Mark laughed as Jackson put his arm around his boyfriend. 

"If Mark says he's a good guy, then he's good enough for my Bammie too. Hope you bring your game tonight, you're gonna have to do some serious chatting up," Jackson joked. 

"Yugyeom isn't like that. At least from what I know anyway. I'm not interested in a hook up anyways, I actually want to get to know him," Bambam sulked. 

"Awww, Bambam's got a proper crush! So cute!" Jackson exclaimed, wiping a hypothetical tear away dramatically. 

"You suck." Bambam murmured more to himself, as the three of them made their way across campus. 

\---

Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeom were leaned against the wall, watching a very intense of beer pong happen in front of them, each rooting for their favourite player. 

The party was loud, that was for sure, but the slow burn that intoxicated Yugyeom's veins made the pounding bass drift somewhere off into the background, the alcohol he had consumed creating a little buzz of electricity all around him which made the hairs on his arm tingle. It was almost like someone he was waiting for had arrived, except he didn't know what it was that he was looking for yet. 

But as with all things Bambam and Jackson, their entry to the party was everything but subtle, as Yugyeom watched distantly from the corner of the room as Bambam downed a couple of shots, brows quirked in curiosity. He was impressed, he would admit that much, that the Thai boy's lean frame could take so much at once. Intrigued, and a little turned on if he was honest. He watched, not fully comprehending, as Bambam strode over towards them, greeting his friend Youngjae with a friendly hug, and nodding at Jaebum as well. 

"Is Jinyoung not with you?" Jaebum asked. 

"No. He stayed home tonight. Said he had some assignment he needed to finish."

"Oh," Jaebum's shoulders slumped. 

"But you know," Bambam began, cheekily. "I'm sure he would be more than willing for you to go over there. And help him, you know, with his studies." Bambam smirked, taking a sip of his drink. Jaebum visibly gulped. 

"Well I mean, if you think that would be best," Jaebum muttered. 

"Oh I do, I really do." Bambam winked, and as quickly as Bambam had approached, Jaebum was gone. Bambam looked over his shoulder at Youngjae, who was currently engaged in the intense game of beer pong, and turned his attention back to the tall beauty, still leaning against the wall. 

Yugyeom seemed even more attractive in the haze, dark hair falling to just above his eyes, a lazy smile plastered on his lips, and a hint of mischief in his eyes following Bambam and Jaebum's interaction. Donning black combat boots and the tightest leather trousers Bambam had ever laid his eyes on, alongside a long coat made it hard for Bambam to keep his eyes on Yugyeom's own. To be fair, Yugyeom wasn't having it any much better, with Bambam's shirt leaving little to the imagination. 

"Hi," Bambam smiled. 

"Hi." Yugyeom smiled back, lazy and slow. 

"Fancy running into you here," Bambam coughed a little, usually he was very good at being friendly with others, but this felt different. Yugyeom seemed oblivious to Bambam's inner turmoil. 

"Well it is the biggest party of the year. Kinda weird not seeing you in a library for once. You look nice." Yugyeom was unsure of where this new found confidence had come from. 

"Oh, thanks!" Bambam beamed. Yugyeom could tell that the boy loved fashion just by what he wore on a daily basis. It made Yugyeom's heart flutter a little seeing him smile. 

Bambam and Yugyeom continued to chat for the entire evening, consuming more and more alcohol along the way. It was to the point where they needed the wall, or eachother, to be able to stand straight, but Bambam was happy. 

He had learned a lot about Yugyeom; he had been dancing since he could remember, but his favourite style was house dancing (Bambam later learnt what this meant, as he watched Yugyeom kill it on the dancefloor), he had dreams of becoming a renowned choreographer when he was older and maybe opening a dance studio to teach others. Bambam had also learnt that he and Yugyeom shared a very similar sense of humour, and that Yugyeom was incredibly bashful (especially when complimented) which made Bambam fall for him a little more than before. 

Yugyeom had learned that Bambam was majoring in fashion business, which explained his killer fashion sense, and that his family were living in Thailand, he had one sister and two brothers but Bambam had chosen to study abroad instead. Bambam dreamed of having his own clothing line when he was older, and perhaps being a renowned fashion designer, but wasn't sure yet. 

A couple of hours later, and many many drinks consumed, Yugyeom and Bambam were a little more than tipsy. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Yugyeom asked, slurring on a few of his syllables. 

"Sure," Bambam giggled, grabbing Yugyeom's hand and dragging him towards the exit. The two boys walked hand in hand across campus, presumably towards Yugyeom's apartment, but the air wasn't still and calm, more likely pent up with sexual tension, laced further with the alcohol consuming their veins. 

By the time they made it up to Yugyeom's apartment (which Yugyeom had managed to struggle to open by dropping his keys twice) the two boys were more than desperate. Yugyeom pushed Bambam against his (now closed) door, staring at his lips with fire in his eyes. 

"This okay?" he asked gingerly. Bambam rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Yugyeom's neck, pulling him downwards and meeting their lips in the middle in a feverish kiss. 

Bambam tasted like strawberries and alcohol and Yugyeom revelled in the taste, licking Bambam's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Whilst he never really had the plan to hook up with the Thai boy, and actually genuinely liked him, the alcohol in his veins were blurring his sense of rationality. Bambam seemed to be in the same frame of mind, consumed by Yugyeom's hair, and smell, and eyes and just- him. Everything about Yugyeom appealed to Bambam, and he couldn't believe his luck that he was in his arms, even if he was a bit too drunk to fully appreciate what was happening. 

The two boys were clumsy and giggly, desperately trying to shed their clothes and trying not to fall over at the same time. Yugyeom pushed his body even more flush against Bambam's, the older boy moaning slightly into his mouth. Yugyeom took that as cue to lift Bambam up and place him down on the bed, his lips trailing up and down his neck as he grinded his hips further into Bambam. 

"Ah-fuck," Bambam squirmed. "Why are you so good at this?" Bambam narrowed his eyes at Yugyeom who smiled into his neck. 

"Who cares?" He laughed, lips claiming Bambam's once again. All of Bambam's previous questions dissapitated as Yugyeom filled his mind, veins and body, laced with passion. 

\---

Yugyeom awoke the following morning to the sunshine in his eyes. He lazily placed an arm over his eyes in order to shield them as last night came back to him, and he blushed a little whilst biting his lip. He looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. 

Suddenly his stomach dropped. Was this all a one night stand to Bambam? Suddenly a pounding headache began to bang in Yugyeom's head. Usually he didn't have a problem with drinking, he assumed it was because he was a dancer and was used to getting up early to get in some cardio. This headache, Yugyeom knew, was just pure worry that Bambam wasn't going to come back. That all of last night had been a dream. An alcohol induced, teenage dream. 

Just as Yugyeom was beginning to think this was one big mistake, his trail of thoughts were interrupted as the Thai boy in question came out of the bathroom, Yugyeom's bathroom, dripping wet with just a towel around his waist. 

"I thought you had left," Yugyeom didn't stop himself staring at Bambam. 

"Did you want me to? I just wanted a shower, I hope you don't mind-I used yours," The Thai boy smiled sheepishly. 

"No!" Yugyeom said a little too quickly. "I mean- no, no I don't want you to leave. And I don't mind if you used the bathroom." Bambam smiled a little then, both boys just staring at each other. 

Yugyeom corrected his throat as Bambam awkwardly shuffled on the spot. 

"Well, last night was- um- fun," Bambam coughed out awkwardly. 

"The best," Yugyeom quickly agreed, nodding his head. 

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around? Probably at the library," Bambam muttered, going around the room to pick up his discarded clothes.

"Can't you stay a little longer? There are no classes today," Yugyeom reasoned. 

"Oh-do you, want me to?" Bambam asked. 

"Well yeah, if you want..." Yugyeom trailed off. 

Bambam smiled brightly at that, his heart beating wildly in his chest at such a simple confession as he climbed back into the bed. 

Yugyeom watched him quietly, intently, as he shuffled closer to the taller boy, a small slither of space between them. Yugyeom's hand ghosted over Bambam's waist, before he finally settled it there, warm and tender. 

Bambam caught sight of something over Yugyeom's shoulder, and he reached over the other boy, grabbing it. 

"The Great Gatsby? I thought you didn't read?" Bambam asked, turning the book over in his hands. 

"I don't." Yugyeom groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. "I thought you might like me more if I actually read the book. Then we might have something to talk about," He groaned again, rolling over onto his front, hiding his face from Bambam in his pillows. The thai boy smiled at that, looking on in admiration, not that Yugyeom saw it. 

"Well whilst we are confesssing, I have my own confession to make. I don't like reading either. Well, at least, not classic literature like this. I only said that because you worked in a library, and I thought you liked to read, so I pretended to so I had a reason to talk to you," This time it was Bambam's turn to blush, as Yugyeom peeked out from his pillows. 

"Really?" he asked, turning back to face Bambam. 

"Yeah. I actually haven't read any of the books I borrowed out. I've been giving them to my friend, Park Jinyoung." Bambam blushed a little more. 

"Jaebum hyung's boyfriend?" Yugyeom asked. Bambam nodded. At this confession, Yugyeom laughed out loud, full of glee. 

"We're a bit of a mess aren't we? For a minute there when I woke up I thought I was just going to be a one night stand to you. I thought you had left." Bambam placed his hand on Yugyeom's cheek, tracing the outline of his jaw. 

"Far from it. I actually really like you. I didn't actually want to have a hook up. But you know, I think we drank a little bit too much..." Bambam trailed off. 

"I think so too. And I didn't want to hook up either. Not that I regret it or anything. But I was thinking, for our next date...maybe something that doesn't include alcohol?" Yugyeom suggested. 

"Next date?" Bambam smirked. 

"Well yeah...if you want to," Yugyeom stuttered. Bambam laughed again, this time rolling on top of Yugyeom and capturing his lips in a kiss, slow and sweet, not like what they had done the night before. 

"I would love to." He beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple more stories in the works, hopefully to be uploaded soon! Let me know what you thought in the comments <3


End file.
